There is a need to lift the legs of a bedridden person to bathe or clean the person, or to change dressings, a diaper, or apparel. Sometimes the bedridden person is disabled/paralyzed, or just lacks the leg strength to assist the caregiver. This problem has been recognized by others in the art, who have offered various solutions.
PCT Publication No. WO9312740 (Kawano) discloses a diaper replacing aid for bedridden people consisting of a leg holding portion 1, a pulling device 2 secured to the leg holding portion, arranged to pull a leg obliquely upwardly, and a support stand 3 for supporting the pulling device 2. The closed loop structure of the Kawano leg holding portion requires the caretaker to insert the patient's leg (or legs) into the loop, similar to threading the eye of a needle. This is somewhat cumbersome, especially if the person is unable to move his or her legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,131 (Jandrakovic) discloses a patient standing assistance apparatus having pulleys mounted to a ceiling, directing a cable connected to a harness which is arranged to wrap around a person to lift a person in the process of standing. Again, the harness in this invention forms a closed loop, with problems similar to the closed loop disclosed by Kawano supra.
PCT Publication No. SU1694164 (Kharchenko) discloses a hip joint mobility training device which includes a vibration unit having controls 10 and a strap loop 6 for positioning a single raised leg. A person stands while the device mobilizes the raised leg. Moreover, the loop in this invention is closed like the harness in the Jandrakovic patent. This procedure can also be cumbersome due to the fact that the person must be standing in order to use the invention. This patent neither teaches nor offers a solution to raising a limb of a bedridden person.
PCT Publication No. 01262863 (Hayakawa) discloses an apparatus for maintaining a lifted position for a bedridden person, having a pair of right and left supporting stands 1 which are operatively arranged along the right and left sides of the waist of a human body, a pair of right and left supporting columns 2 protruding upwards from the pair of right and left supporting stands 1, a pair of right and left bars 4 extending along the legs of a human body, and a rod 6 erected between the middle parts of the right and left bars 4 to support the under surface of the knees of a person. The patient is limited in his or her movement by the support structure, and may also be unable to use the invention if he or she does not fit between the stands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,862 (Hefty) discloses a wheelchair mounted invalid lift having a wheelchair 1, a vertical support post 11, a cantilever beam 12, an outrigger 40 support to ensure stability of the wheel chair, lifting bar 22, and an attachable sling 23 to cradle and lift a patient. The cantilever beam 12 supports a lift motor 20, which is track mounted on the cantilever beam 12, and the lift motor 20 is connected to a lifting line 21 and a lifting bar 22. A sling 23 is attachable to lifting bar 22 to hold patients. The lift motor 20 can be operated to raise and lower the patient within the wheelchair 1. The lifting line 21 and lifting bar 22 appear to be shaped like a “T” bar however, the “T” shaped assembly disclosed in this reference consists of a line and a bar secured transversely to the line. A caregiver would not place the lifting line 21 and lifting bar 22 between a patient's legs because the lifting line 21 could scratch, cut, or maim a patient. This patent neither teaches nor offers a solution for moving the legs of a bedridden person.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for an apparatus for moving the limb of a bedridden person. There is also a long-felt need for an apparatus for moving the limb of a bedridden person that is easily positionable and less expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, there is a long-felt need for an apparatus for moving the limb of a bedridden person that has a “T” shaped member.